sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Incendium, Book 1, Chapter 6: Laments and Longswords
|-|Part 1 = It had been about a week since Sunstone’s little “escapade” at the town. It was in the news for a while, and didn’t seem like it would die down any time soon. The waters were hot and so was Black Opal’s temper the past few days. However it had fallen on Moonstone’s shoulders to siphon off that anger, and discipline Sunstone herself. They were twins by heart, and it was both a favor as much as it was a punishment that Moonstone was the one to chastise her counterpart. As a punishment Sunstone, Charoite, and Apatite were banned from going on missions for the next few days, and the entire team prohibited from going down to the city. Agate and Nephrite warped into the temple. Nephrite held in her arms a corrupted gem; a bluish-white wolf with three heads. AGATE: I’m sick of not being “in the know” these days. Opal shut himself out, Hessonite, Zircon, and Oligoclase keep to themselves on information about the mission, and everyone else are just sitting around and not caring about anything. NEPHRITE: Hey, you’re preaching to the choir here. I hate it that Apatite can’t go on missions with me anymore… AGATE: Neph please. Also, what’s that thing in your hands? NEPHRITE: A… corrupt gem…. AGATE: Why didn’t you kill that thing earlier? NEPHRITE: Don’t say that it’s cute! Nephrite held it closer to her. NEPHRITE: I’ll call it….. Cerberus! Like the three headed dog? I’ve been reading up on human “mythology”, and I sort of like the name. AGATE: A three headed dog named after a three headed dog. You are so cliche. They got into the second chamber, which kept the doors to their respective rooms. Oligoclase just walked out of his own when the two walked by. OLIGOCLASE: Oh, Nephrite, Agate. I was looking for you two… or more so a messenger to relay something to our “prestigious leader”. Agate glared at Oligoclase. Things were about to get messy, so Nephrite took a step back AGATE: You really are a top-tier prick, you know that? OLIGOCLASE: *Sigh* I never really did have a way with women. AGATE: Just get Orthoclase to do it. Or just do it yourself? OLIGOCLASE: I can’t find him. And I’d rather not speak directly to Opal. AGATE: Right. What do you need me to tell him? OLIGOCLASE: Long story short, we need a sufficient energy source for the Light Tracker. Remember the tracker? That never stopped being a thing you know. AGATE: Get to the point. OLIGOCLASE: Zircon found us a small book about the perfect energy source and it’s whereabouts. Oligoclase handed Agate a small book with a dirty leather cover. It had no title. OLIGOCLASE: Everything you need to know is on page 97. Good day. AGATE: Good riddance. Neph, let’s go. NEPHRITE: Okay, hold on. Agate walked off to Opal’s room. NEPHRITE: Oligoclase, can you please watch Cerberus for me? Thanks! Nephrite set the corrupt gem into Oligoclase’s arms, and promptly went after Agate. OLIGOCLASE: Wh-..... Uh…. Uhuh…. Agate opened the door to Opal’s room to find that all the clouds in said room had turned a stormy grey. They had been that way for a while now, as his room shifts with his mood, however these seemed to be rainclouds rather than those that would yield thunder. She saw him standing on one cloud, his back turned and his head bowed. It was then that Nephrite came behind Agate, who promptly waved her away. AGATE: (I think it’s better if I handled this.) NEPHRITE: (Okay.) Nephrite went to her room, Agate stepped forth. AGATE: Opal? Black Opal turned, wiping his face. BLACK OPAL: Agate? Why are you here? AGATE: Are you…. Are you crying? BLACK OPAL: I don’t cry. AGATE: Sure. Opal stepped down to Agate’s level and they locked eyes. BLACK OPAL: What do you need? Agate handed him the book, and explained while Opal looked through. AGATE: … And so Oligoclase and Hessonite need it for the Light Tracker. BLACK OPAL: Seems simple enough. You, I, Bloodstone, and Zircon will go for it. Get them to the warp pad, I’ll go and find Hessonite. AGATE: Alright. Agate went to do her task, Opal stopping by Oligoclase’s room to check for Hessonite. Oligoclase’s room was…. Different to say the least. The floor was a bottemless pit, with red floating rocks to act as platforms. The “bottom” of the pit shinned gold, and looking down was like looking at the sun. Black Opal opened the door to see…. Oligoclase playing with a dog? A three headed dog nonetheless. When the door opened Oligoclase froze and looked dead at Opal. OLIGOCLASE: Get out. BLACK OPAL: I see you’re busy. Do you know where Hessonite is? OLIGOCLASE: His room smart one. Now out. BLACK OPAL: Okay. Opal exited the room, and went one to the left. It was Hessonite’s room, which was essentially a forger’s dream; a wide hexagonal room with weapons on every wall. Automatic, semi-automatic, blunt, blade, you name it. There was a single, large anvil in front of a large volcano-like forge. Tools were strewn about everywhere, and there was a dangerous amount of ammunition lying about. Hessonite seemed to be chiselling a knife, making it sharp enough for combat. BLACK OPAL: Hey Hessonite. HESSONITE: Oh, hi Opal. Just working on some projects, don’t mind me. Weapons are on the wall, amo on the floor, you know where my things are. BLACK OPAL: No, I came to you to ask you about that energy source for the Light Tracker. HESSONITE: Oh yes, we need that on the double. You should know where it is from what Oligoclase told you. BLACK OPAL: Alright, thanks. Just making sure it’s not some ploy to get Oligoclase some massive energy source. HESSONITE: Well, yes, that is something he would do. Don’t worry, I’m not in cahoots with him or anything, that’s Orthoclase’s job. BLACK OPAL: Heh… HESSONITE: You don’t sound too happy, what’s the matter? Hessonite stopped his chiselling to listen. As focused as he was with his machinery, he was always there if a friend is in need. Even if he isn’t the best “people’s person”. BLACK OPAL: It’s Topaz. HESSONITE: The Topaz you’ve been trying to pull off a long-distance relationship for years, right? BLACK OPAL: Yes, that Topaz. I sort of, you know. Cut it off with them. HESSONITE: Does Agate know? BLACK OPAL: What does Agate have to do with this? HESSONITE: Well, I’m not one for feelings, but I think maybe she’s… you know? BLACK OPAL: I know, just… I don’t think she’s my type? HESSONITE: Well microcrystalline-quartzes aren’t too compatible with other cuts of gems. Especially when fusing. BLACK OPAL: Hessonite. I mean my type as a woman. HESSONITE: Oh…. Look, it’s become pretty apparent that I’m not the one you should be the one you should be talking to about this… this whole “love” stuff. BLACK OPAL: Okay. Let’s stop talking about it then. HESSONIE: Right…. This got awkward very quickly. So moving on… BLACK OPAL: So I was thinking, since we have a target on our back and all thanks to Sunstone, maybe I can get a better weapon? In case we run into any more extremists? HESSONITE: Oh right, I have just the right thing! I’ve been saving this for some time… Hessonite went out to one of the walls and picked up a sheathed sword. It was a longsword in a leather brown scabbard, with depictions of clouds decorating the body. The chape and locket were a bright shade of gold, and the grip was of the same color as the scabbard. The guard was in the shape of a pair of angel’s gold wings, with a clear jewel in the center. Hessonite gave it to Opal, who unsheathed it to reveal it’s bright, blue-hue blade. BLACK OPAL: Hessonite, this looks awesome. Thanks! HESSONITE: All in a day’s work. You should get going now. BLACK OPAL: Right. Also thanks for listening, in any way you could… HESSONITE: No problem. Good luck on your mission then. I really hope the sword comes in handy. BLACK OPAL: I’ll put it to good use. Also, what do you call the sword? HESSONITE: Caelum. It means “sky” in some strange human language. BLACK OPAL: Caelum… I like it. Anyway, see ya. Hessonite saluted, Opal proceeded out of the room. When he got to the warp, Bloodstone, Zircon, and Agate were amassed there. He stepped on the pad. BLACK OPAL: Are we all ready here? AGATE: Yes. BLOODSTONE: Yes Sir. Zircon simply nodded, not looking up from the book. BLACK OPAL: Okay then. Zircon, you can do the honors since you know best where it is. ZIRCON: Got it. The four of them warped out. |-|Part 2 = Axinite’s ship was on a course straight for Earth. It was a ways off though, and at it’s rate, it would take a while to get there. Days, weeks, months, didn’t matter. The guy that shattered Lonsdaleite was heading for the same place. He wasn’t really acting on orders though, and very few knew of his plans. But those who did…. He sat at the helm, though the ship was on autopilot. On the dashboard sat a communicator. It started beeping; someone was trying to contact him. He picked it up and answered… damn it it was Saussurite. }} Axinite sat back in his chair. He hated Saussurite with a deep passion…. But her plans did sound good, albeit selfish. Saussurite’s team had been assigned as a backup to recover the Light on Earth for Yellow Diamond, right behind the Chosen Twelve. She had always hated being second rate. In taking down Black Opal’s team she would be the one to present her spoils before her Diamond, she would have all the glory. She planned to gather a legion and war with Pink Diamond, shattering her, taking her planet, and Green Light. It was all coming together, slowly but surely. But first, Black Opal, the Prince of Skies must die. Category:A to Z Category:Incendium Category:Episodes